1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the temples for eyeglasses, especially to the temples for eyeglasses in a stable assembled state between its main temple body and accessory part, and the temple bodies are embraced entirely by the accessory parts at the rear ends thereof so as to raise the wearing snugness, furthermore to facilitate and smoothen the assembling between the main temple bodies and the accessory parts. Besides, replacement of accessory-parts can be conducted according to practical demand in a more convenient manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of wearing eyeglasses, in addition to the basic purpose of vision correction, eye protection in working and protection from ultraviolet light radiation in leisure or sport time are also appreciated, even simply for aesthetic or fashion values is not rare.
Generally, temple sleeves are preferably provided at the rear ends of temples of eyeglasses for the purpose of wearing snugness and stability. The temple sleeve provides better touch feeling, snugness and non-slip property when contacting with a wearer's face. The attachment method of the temple sleeves is substantially divided into four technologies.
For the first technology, the temple sleeve is injected as a whole to embrace the temple simultaneously with the injection molding of the temple. This technology can be referred to Taiwanese New Utility Model No. 87214099 entitled as “Eyeglasses Structure”, and No. 92215893 entitled as “Eyeglasses Temples”. However, it will cause the temple sleeve inseparable from the temple. The appearance and color is almost settled at the initial injection-molding stage, hence replacement thereof is nearly impossible.
For the second technology, the temple sleeve (5) is a hollow part which is directly put around the rear end of the temple (6), as shown in FIG. 13. The temple sleeve (5) in this technology shows bigger area embracement around the temple, but has the following dilemma in practical applications. In consideration of the factor to avoid the departing of the temple sleeve (5) from the temple (6), the inner diameter of the hollow bore (51) should have a tight fit to the rear end of the temple (6) such that the insertion of the temple sleeve (5) onto the temple (6) might become very difficult. On the other hand, in considering the factor for easy assembling, the inner diameter of the hollow bore (51) should have a looser fit to the rear end of the temple (6) such that the temple sleeve (5) is apt to depart from the temple (6). Additionally, the rear end of the temple (6) is often made to be narrow and thin so that the temple (6) is easily broken or damaged due to improper force application during insertion operation of the temple sleeve.
For the third technology, the temple sleeve (5) is a hollow part which is directly put around the rear end of the temple (6), and an interlinking means is provided between the temple sleeve and the temple. This technology can be referred to Taiwanese New Utility Model No. 78201698 entitled as “Addendum I of Improved Interlinking Structure between Temple and Temple Sleeve”, Taiwanese New Utility Model No. 90221241 entitled as “Improvement on Combination of Metalized Temple and Flexible Temple Sleeve” and Taiwanese New Utility Model No. 96204181 entitled as “Temples of Eyeglasses”. In the above prior art, the interlinking means is utilized to prevent the temple sleeve from stripping off the temple; however, it is designed as a stop block protruded from the temple body which causes the insertion of the temple sleeve onto the temple become even harder.
For the fourth technology, referring to FIG. 14, a through hole (71) is provided on the temple (7) and a flexible element (72) is assembled in the through hole (7). This assembling method is convenient, but the rear end of the temple (7) is not embraced by the flexible element (72). Therefore, this technology cannot provide satisfactory wearing snugness.